Sweet Hunger
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: “ It was boring in the village and I was hungry for something else.” replied Sasuke smugly. “ I more hungry for some Uzamaki “ thought Sasuke to himself. Too bad for Naruto as clueless as he was not to get that remark shrugged it off. Sasunaru smutt


Sweet Hunger

Sweet Hunger

Contains Yoai and lots of SasuNaru

Chapter 1 Breakfast

In a typical morning in a village of Konoha, Naruto Uzamaki was walking down the corner of his favourite restaurant place, the ramen shop, to eat his 12 bowls of ramen for his usual breakfast. Naruto happily came up to the restaurant and sat in his favourite spot.

" Hey ramen dude, the usual please" asked Naruto to the ramen guy.

" Naruto, when are you going to owe me back?" questioned the ramen guy as he was preparing Naruto's first ramen bowl. " Don't worry!" said Naruto esuriently

" As soon as I became the next hokage, I'll owe you back, Believe it!" said Naruto as he ate his first ramen bowl. He was slurping away the noodles and talking more about his nonsense with his life long dreams.

Footsteps could be heard as somebody was walking down toward the shop. Sasuke appears and sat besides Naruto in the ramen shop

" I have the beef ramen" ordered Sasuke. Naruto, shocked by this turn of events quickly asked Sasuke, out of all people for him to be here in this place with him.

" Sasuke, since when do you eat here?" questioned Naruto "Especially being with a dobe like me? Thought Naruto to himself.

' Dobe, what kind of stupid question was that?" replied Sasuke harshly. Naruto was staring to get mad and was about to talk back at him until Sasuke spoke.

" It was boring in the village and I was hungry for something else." replied Sasuke smugly. " I more in hungry for some Uzamaki " thought Sasuke to himself. Too bad for Naruto as clueless as he was not to get that remark shrugged it off and started to eat his ramen. Sasuke received his ramen and the two started to eat in silence.

" Hey, I'm going to close the shop so just leave the money on the counter and Don't try to eat off the rest of my store like last time, Naruto." said the ramen dude as he left to do more important errands for the restaurant.

" Interesting, this is now a great opportunity to get Naruto where I want him to be." Thought Sasuke as he was lost in a trail of thoughts. Naruto was complaining that he wouldn't get his next ramen bowl and he suddenly thought about the Uchiha besides him.

" This is going to be an interesting day, first Sasuke appears and now the ramen guy leaves early, he never leaves early when I'm eating my 2nd bowl, something not right…."Naruto too was in deep though as well.

After a few minutes Sasuke was about to eat more ramen until he accidentally dropped his chopsticks, surprisingly near Naruto's feet.

" Opps, I'll go get them," said Sasuke as Naruto snickered. When Naruto continued eating his 3rd bowl, he felt his legs being felt up by Sasuke

" Stop Sasuke, it tickles." Said Naruto as Sasuke gently slowly felt his smooth legs to the prized destination this caused pleasurable sensations through Naruto's body. Sasuke's hands went under Naruto underwear where he was touching Naruto's cock. He playfully teased him by causing him sensations at the tip of his penis. Naruto moaned quietly not to make a scene in the village but quietly enough for Sasuke to hear.

" Ah ah ah aha hahah ….aha aha " It was driving Sasuke crazy to hear his soft moans in the room, this cause him to continue teasing his cock by roughly touching Naruto's shaft.

This made Naruto moan louder and it was too drawing him in a world of sweet immense pleasure. " Sasuke …Don't stop… " Pleaded Naruto and continued with more demanding moans and Sasuke continuing attacking his cock with more intense movements.

" Ah ah ah aha hhah … uhh…harder Sasuke.. aha ah harder.." panted Naruto this made only Sasuke to continue pushing Naruto to the limit. Naruto's body was responding to Sasuke's strokes, in perfect harmony.

Naruto was giving in to his needs, ' aha ah huhuh uhuhu…. Sasuke. uh..uh I'm going to cum.. aha ah Sasuke.. Aha.." yelled Naruto as he orgasm and his beautiful cum wet his underwear and Sasuke's hands. Just as Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's pants he slowly devoured Naruto cum and ate hungrily, tasting each finger like a lollipop.

" Delicious" said the Uchiha. Satisfied for having a taste of the Uzamaki, he slowly stood up and paid for both Naruto's and his meal and slowly left Naruto as he slumped on the counter and doze off from the unexpected assault. As Saskue was walking to the training grounds to meet his sensei and teammates, he thought more aroused that of Naruto and unexpected feeling that made him unsure what he was to Naruto. 30 minuets passed and Naruto woke up and notice that someone paid the tab.

" What happened?" thought Naruto as he tried to remember what happened. He suddenly remembered the events that happened between him and Sasukue.

" Sasuke." he spoke like a puppy waiting for his master to come and pick him up. He checked his watch as realized that he was going to be late for his training with Kakashi-sensei him and his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke.

" Shit I'm going to be late, damn you Sasuke!" cursed Naruto as he ran to the training field hoping not to be punish again like last time he did when he was late.

As he was running, he thought about Sasuke and was hoping that event would last a lot longer. This made him blush again. " Sasuke, I'll will get you back. Believe it!"

Please Read and Review


End file.
